creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Straight Limestone
Basic Information The Straight Limestone is a beige-white building-block with parallel grey (slightly recessed) stripes on four sides and a frame made of dots on two sides where the parallel recesses "end". How to obtain You can craft Straight Limestone blocks yourself in your crafting menu (to be opened with "Q" as the default hotkey), but only after their rare crafting Recipe has been unlocked for free. Straight Limestone cannot be obtained from any Creatures nor from any common randomly spawning Treasure Chests. Like all placeable blocks, Straight Limestone can be bought in infinite amounts when buying building kits for Blueprints that you can create with Capture Blocks and customize yourself so that you can buy the exact amount of blocks you need. How to unlock the crafting recipe Straight Limestone Column blocks can be crafted in your Crafting Menu (default key "q") after the according crafting recipe has been unlocked by: * smelting Obsidian (bars) by putting Obsidian Ore into a Forge (together with some Fuel). Obsidian Ore can be extracted from Obsidian Nodes on the Fossil layer or in the Mountains, or the Ore can occasionally be found in Iron Treasure Chests and Diamond Treasure Chests * crafting Bedrock Walls from Bedrock that can be mined from the Fossil layer underground with at least a Stone Mining Cell or a better Power Cell equipped * crafting Carved Limestone Walls How to craft To craft 8 (blocks of) Straight Limestone at a time, you'll need: * 2 Stone Rods made of Stone, Limestone or Bedrock in a Processor * 4 (blocks of) Limestone that can be mined from the Fossil layer underground with at least a Stone Mining Cell or better Power Cell equipped * 1x Melted Wax made of Beeswax in a Forge or occasionally found in Wood Treasure Chests or Stone Treasure Chests, or occasionally obtainable from Keepas either as a loot or pet-harvest Crafting or taking cubic Straight Limestone blocks is one of the unlocking requirements for the crafting recipes of Limestone Pedestals and (cubic) Spiral Limestone Columns each. How to use Straight Limestone blocks can be used for building and decoration purposes by placing them into the game world. Straight Limestone blocks can be fully rotated in all directions by pressing and holding R (as the default key), pointing the crosshair cursor at the blocks and moving the mouse while holding the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can then be "locked" too by simply typing "r", so that all blocks of the same stack will then be placed facing the same direction. Other than that, Straight Limestone blocks can also be put on display by placing them into the slots of display containers like Placemats, Stone Wall Shelves, Hidden Temple Altars, Galactic Grav-Chambers, Frozen Containers, Holiday Decorative Trees, Snow Buried Containers or the like. How to process Straight Limestone further Since update R49 on November 15th 2017, two cylindric Straight Limestone Columns can be made by putting one Straight Limestone block into a Processor. No crafting recipes are required for this. Simply carry Straight Limestone blocks with you in your inventory and activate a Processor that has been placed into the world with right-click or "f" (as the default key) while pointing the cursor at the Processor. Trivia Before November 15th 2017 this block was called Straight Limestone Column. With update R49 an actual column with the exact same name was implemented. Since update R52 on February 14th 2018 the cubic building block was renamed (ingame) to Straight Limestone. Category:Building Block Category:Crafted Category:Processable